Sae Uzumaki
A ninja from the Hidden Leaf Village. Appearance Initially depicted as a slender, frail built young man and of average height with short, jet-black hair, and has a royal blue eye color. Over the years of training, his stature and appearance changed; he grew a few inches taller, facial features became a lot sharper and gained a lean/muscular build. His demeanor became more serious and intimidating, yet still calm and humble. Personality Sae was a kind, yet nervous and a timid young man. He was friendly, but mostly introverted, caring enough for people that telling them "No" to a request was almost impossible. He respected his fellow senior shinobi, and other legendary heroes. Sae is also shown to be intuitive, empathic and intelligent, yet at times irrational and hot-headed if his emotions overloaded. After seeing how he was unable to finish a mission by being invaded by rogue shinobi, he strives to become stronger than before. Because of this, Sae became focused on improving his chakra prowess, physical condition and overall foundations of strength. Although he had a big change in his personality, he still remained humble, kind and generous to mostly those weaker than him and those important to him. =Abilities= Sae has shown great strategic and tactical prowess in the field of battle, demonstrating careful observation and prediction of enemies that would normally outnumber a normal jounin-level shinobi. Possessing a wide variety of ninjutsu in his arsenal created by himself, he matches his skill with the most formidable of opponents. Sae also has an extensive knowledge of ninja tools, how each varies from one another and the benefits and cons. =Dōjutsu= Jogan.png|The Jōgan. Jōgan Sae had first awakened this during his time training, noticing a black aura in the trees emitted from a squirrel, which then attacked him, but managed to fend for himself which made the aura disappear. It also allows him to see invisible barriers connecting to different dimensions, into which a person he was investigating went in, as well as avoid a last second trap set up by rogue shinobi he didn't find or sense, sort of as a sixth sense. Sae was oblivious at first on noticing the Jōgan's initial awakening, later noticing it when he woke up and saw it in his eye in his washroom's mirror. He also managed to see the chakra pathways and the core of the chakra in one monster's body, to which he attacked, causing the monster to disappear. After learning of the existence of the Jōgan resides within his right eye, he tested it out to better understand it. Whilst chasing a cat as his mission, he managed to "switch" his position with that of a nearby trash bag, displaying his ability to teleport. Boruto Jogan in use.jpg|Teleportation =Ninjutsu= Sae has a good understanding of the 5 basic chakra natures, being able to tell which combinations would make which new type of release, whether it be a Kekkei Genkai, Kekkei Mora or Kekkei Tota. Nature Transformation Having spent the years training, Sae is a natural in utilizing Lightning Release, Wind Release and eventually Yin Release, possessing a wide variety of techniques based on them, Sae Uzumaki is one of the most versatile users of Lightning, Wind and Yin Release. Chakra Prowess Being part Uzumaki and part Hyuga, Sae has chakra reserves, but not to the natural Uzumaki levels. Initially not having much skill with controlling chakra, having to perform basic techniques such as the clone jutsu made his chakra run out quickly, which was later corrected by his sensei and taught how to control it, eventually becoming a skilled controller who had a Sage Mode level chakra control skill. Space-Time Ninjutsu Through his Jōgan, Sae can interact with invisible barriers that connect to other dimensions, being able to easily see and invade them. He can also teleport from one place to another within his view and switch places with objects or people. Sensory Perceptions Having trained in the mountains, forests and other vicinities, Sae has trained his senses so much to the point that he can perform feats such as easily distinguishing between the sounds of natural wind and artificial wind made by people, or see a few miles where a target is located as a form of telescopic vision. =Intelligence= Sae Uzumaki had studied intensely, managing his time in training, studying and other chores. He developed his detective skills, which was enhanced further by his Jōgan that granted him enhanced observational skills, being able to track down an initially kidnapped Jounin and retrieving her. Taijutsu Sae has been shown to be a combat genius, naturally using his environment as a foundation of multiple tactical warfare techniques, as well as a master of stealth, reconnaissance and takedowns. He is also a "hands-on" learner, being able to understand the mechanics of a move and being able to learn it quicker than most ninja, although not on the levels of Uchiha's Sharingan. Kenjutsu Later getting suggested he gets a weapon by his sensei, Sae went to a mountain to train whilst thinking about it, to which he discovered a hidden mystical ancient weapon. He caught hold of it, naming it "Raiu" (Literal meaning: Thunderstorm.) The Raiu had color tones of blue, black and silver, having a symbol of a dragon near the hilt. By simply wielding it, he could develop his Kenjutsu faster than normal shinobi, as pointed out by his sensei. Soon enough, his Kenjutsu was on par with that of one of the best samurai, holding his own against him. Category:Characters Category:Konohagakure Shinobi